Broken Glass
by diiosa
Summary: Second chances come when they're least expected.


Sakura ran out of the house, tears spilling over her green eyes.

'why is he screwing with my head' she thought to herself, stopping in order to catch her breath.

(flashback)

His hips thrust faster and faster in rhythm with her own, her screaming and panting inflating his ego tenfold. He felt himself nearing his climax, knowing she wouldn't be too far behind. He admired her beauty, her full lips parted, her pink hair strung around her body, her porcelain skin glistening with perspiration. He felt pleasure course through his entire body, her walls tightening around his length.

"I love you, Sakura!"

Her eyes shot open in an instant, confusion written all around her face. Sakura pushed Sasuke away, removing himself from inside of her, shaking her head in denial.

"Sakura?"

"...what-- I-I shouldn't be here--" Sakura murmured softly.

She scrambled off his king sized bed, hastily grabbing her clothes; Sakura hurriedly slid on her jeans over her thighs and struggled tugging on her sweater. Sasuke's dark eyes widened at the sound of her choking back sobs. He slid off his bed, walking towards her in hopes of finding out the cause of her pain.

"Sakura, wait--" he pleaded, reaching out to grab her hand; she snatched it away before his fingers brushed over hers.

"Stop! Don't touch me." She spat. Sasuke chased her through his living room, stopping as she slammed the door in his face.

(reality)

"Fuck!" She yelled, angrily kicking a trash can. Hot tears continued to spill down her cheeks, the cold stinging her bloodshot eyes. An older woman with ashy hair and too much botox walked out of her front door.

"Hey! What's the big--"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura screeched.

The woman gasped in horror, quickly setting off a series of concerned neighbors. Sakura mentally smacked herself, knowing she couldn't just lose her temper whenever she pleased. She sprinted away from the houses, her winter boots crunching under snow and asphalt, until she couldn't sprint any longer; Sakura found herself amongst the dead trees of the forest, snow beginning to lightly fall through the branches. The young woman shut her eyes, squatting down in the middle of the woods, putting her face in her hands. She began sobbing uncontrollably, not knowing whether she was trembling because of her broken heart or the freezing temperatures around her.

Sasuke turned the keys into the ignition of his car, the heater blasting warm air into the cold interior. His mind flashed to the moments prior, when he had let his feelings slip during the heat of the moment.

"Shit!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the dashboard. He tightly gripped the steering wheel, shifting into reverse in order to look for his estranged ex-girlfriend.

Sasuke and Sakura had dated during high school for almost two years, until he broke it off due to 'personal reasons'. Everyone had been surprised; the two had endured many events that people expected to break them apart, but they always stood strong at the end. Sakura was distraught, crying for weeks until she finally found herself hating him for breaking her heart. The two ignored each other, acting as if neither existed. After graduation, the two eventually met others, hoping they would ignore the aching need in their heart. After an unfaithful relationship for Sakura and a pregnancy scare for Sasuke, the two found themselves becoming friends again. Sasuke felt a physical attraction to Sakura, the latter also returning the same feelings; during what was supposed to be time helping the other study, it quickly led to an accidental kiss, sparking a passion that lead to them having sex.

Both were confused, eventually agreeing on a "Friends with Benefits" relationship because neither were interested to date, yet wanted to be sexually fulfilled. This went on for a few months, some times planned and a lot of them being spontaneous. Not one of their friends noticed, the two barely talked in public.

Sakura noticed a change in his behavior when his animalistic behavior turned into slow, passionate responses. She slowly began to fall back in love with him, only knew he didn't return the feelings.

Sasuke noticed a change in her attitude towards him, going from snapping and not acknowledging him in public to flirting and blushing around him. He began to fall in love with her, yet quickly decided he wouldn't risk admitting to her.

Sasuke stopped his car when he realized the large mass of people surrounding a trashcan. He jumped out and headed towards the crowd.

"What happened?" he asked.

The woman with ashy blond hair turned her attention towards him.

"This crazy girl kicked over my trashcan and then cursed at me when I noticed what she was doing." She replied. He froze.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" He asked frantically. She nodded her bobbed hair.

"She had pink hair, green eyes, a purple diamond tattoo--" she said.

Sasuke ran to his car before she could finish, jumping in his car, and quickly slammed on the gas pedal towards the direction he knew Sakura would be in.

Sakura felt the temperature drop considerably, staring up at the snowflakes that fell. She blew a breath out, laying back on the fluffy snow. The young woman closed her eyes, not noticing the sound of crunching branches and snow.

"I knew I'd find you here" said a cruelly familiar voice. Sakura jerked up, watching her ex boyfriend jogging towards her. Sakura scrambled to her feet, attempting to run only tripping over a rock, Sakura falling face first.

"Sakura!" He yelled, running faster towards the woman struggling to her feet. Sasuke reached down to grab her by the waist, only she punched at his grasp. He held on tighter, pulling her towards his body as she continued to hit him.

"Sakura, please."

Silence.

"Sakura."

Silence.

"Sakura!" He pleaded. She froze, her green eyes wide and blood shot staring into his watering dark eyes.

"Please let me talk." He said softly. She avoided his gaze, his stare heating up her face.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked coldly. He cringed hearing her tone of voice.

"I want to explain what happened earlier--"

"--There's nothing to explain. Just drop it." She said, blowing a strand of hair out from her face. Sasuke tucked the strand of hair away from her face, earning him a tight slap across the face.

"Don't touch me." she said with venom. Sasuke held his cheek in his palm, chuckling softly.

"I guess I deserved that." He said in response to her slap. She looked at her hand, slightly stinging, and began to sprint away.

'Fuck, she doesn't give up' he thought to himself as he began sprinting after her, the cold soothing his burning cheek.

Sakura hid behind a tree, panting heavily. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, prompting her to wipe them away with her sleeve. She recognized his footsteps, holding her breath in hopes he walked past the tree. He disappeared, her sinking her chest in relief.

"Sakura." said Sasuke. She jumped away from her hiding spot, backing away from his form.

"Sakura please--"

"Why? Why did you do it?" She hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why did I do--"

"You know exactly what you did!" She shouted. He pondered for a bit, thinking back to what set her off.

"...Is it because I told you I loved you...?" he asked slowly.

"Why would you tell me that?"

Silence.

"Why the hell would you fuck with my emotions and lie to me?"

Silence.

"Why did it have to be you?" He looked up to see Sakura sobbing. His heart broke watching her cry, but he resisted his urge to pull her in an embrace.

"You know what's funny?"

Silence.

"I have everything going for me, absolutely everything. I could have any guy I wanted and I have these high standards on what I expect in a boyfriend; and then there's you."

His head perked up.

"All these sweet, amazing guys try to flirt with me and want to date me and I can't. Because they're not you."

Silence.

"You go against every single standard and boundary that I have. These guys try to impress me, but none of them are you. You're a jerk and you're arrogant and you don't like my tattoo and you're rude and you don't pay any attention to your friends at all and you constantly shut people out of your life... And I love you." she said, wiping her tears. Sasuke inched closer to her.

"Sakura--"

"Shut up."

He stopped.

"I know you don't love me. And I ask every single fucking day why it had to be you." She said bitterly. She stomped over to Sasuke, shoving him backwards.

"I was doing fine without you!" She screamed.

Sasuke opened his mouth to interrupt, only snapped it shut as Sakura continued to scream at him.

"and then you came back into my fucking life and I couldn't handle myself anymore!" She cried.

Sakura fell to her knees, clutching her arms as she sobbed. Sasuke stood silent, a million emotions swirling through his mind.

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you" she said softly.

"And I didn't ask to fall in love with you." He said to her. Her eyes darkened.

"Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare keep lying to me!" She screeched.

"Damn it, Sakura I'm not fucking lying!"

"Yes you are--"

"Shut up and let me talk!"

"fuck you, Sasuke, FUCK YOU" she yelled, brushing the snow off herself and turning on her heel.

"For Christs sake, Sakura would you please listen to me?" He yelled, running towards her.

"Go to hell!" She spat. Sasuke snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her against a tree by holding her wrists above her head.

"LET--ME--GO--"

"Not until you listen to what the fuck I have to say!" He yelled. She froze. He sighed, his warm breath tickling her face.

"I wasn't fucking lying to you, to start things off." He said sternly.

"Don't try to tell me that I'm wrong, that I don't love you."

Silence.

"I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking I'm wrong and trying to cover my ass and that I don't know what love is"

Sakura huffed in frustration, intentionally avoiding his stare. He smirked at her.

"That's the face you make when you know I'm right too."

Her face heated up

"You know nothing about me-"

"I know everything about you." he said.

"You start rambling when you're nervous, you have the biggest sweet tooth on the face of the planet. You have a Swedish album under your desk that you listen to when you're angry. You have a special pair of underwear that's reserved whenever you get to stand in a surgery. You suck at arguing and you have the worst temper. You spend Friday nights memorizing surgical procedures and reading medical journals. You love slugs. You were made fun of for your forehead when you were little. Don't tell me I don't know anything about you.

"I never stopped loving you; I never hated you, hell I couldn't hate you even if I tried. And believe me, I did.

"I went through so many girls, fucking them and not even caring. And I didn't care because they weren't you. Every time I was inside someone, all I saw was you." He said to her.

Tears welled up in Sakura's green eyes;

she looked down at the snow.

"When I thought I knocked up Karin, I was terrified. I didn't want a kid."

"Obviously."

"But I wouldn't have been scared if it was you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I cried myself to sleep for a week, thinking about how badly i'd fucked up and how much i had hurt you. All i ever think about is you, your smile and the way you put up your hair when you don't know what to do with it, your annoying laugh, everything."

Sakura broke down into tears, her body shaking; Sasuke let go of her wrists, pulling her into his muscled form. She sobbed into his jacket, crying harder as each word repeated in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." he said softly into her hair.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." she cried.

"Idiot, what are you sorry for?" He said with a smile.

"Sorry for hitting you. And for hating you." Sakura said into his jacket, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"I'm sorry for breaking you." He said to her.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, cupping his hands on her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers. She hesitated for an instant, only melted under his touch as he deepened his kiss. He pulled her impossibly close.

"I'm never letting you go" he whispered.


End file.
